


The Eighth Wonder

by archiveofourscone



Series: Sam the Cotton Candy Ram [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, and then became this, this started out different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofourscone/pseuds/archiveofourscone
Summary: Lena Luthor wasn’t a stranger to amazing and beautiful things. She had walked the Great Wall of China and hiked the Black Forest in southern Germany, but none of those wonders compared to Kara Danvers bathed in the morning sunlight of their bedroom or the life Lena built with her.





	The Eighth Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys. I know I said I would post more regularly, but it's been a crazy time. I won't bore you with the details, but I'll let you know that hopefully there won't be as much time between now and my next post (I won't necessarily promise since I've been breaking that promise every time I've made it so far).
> 
> Also, this didn't start out in my Sam the Cotton Candy Ram universe, but it did sort of morph into it, so that is why there is a distinct lack of a furry little stuffed friend (that and Emilia is thirteen, and we all remember that point in our lives when we were too old for our stuffed animals).
> 
> Another thing before I let you finally get to the fic. I've been thinking about making audio recordings of my fics, so if that's something that would interest you, let me know.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lena Luthor wasn’t a stranger to amazing and beautiful things. 

She remembers once when she was young and first adopted by the Luthors, Lionel took her and Lex along with him on a business trip to Paris. When Lionel wasn’t talking to investors, he took Lena and Lex around the different museums, and Lena remembers being in the Louvre, staring up at the artwork with wide eyes, trying to imagine the artists over the centuries that put their soul into each painting and piece.

Lena has walked the Great Wall of China and toured the Pyramids of Giza. She’s hiked through the Black Forest and watched the sunrise over the clear waters in Greece.

She’s seen wonders of the world and places frozen in time, and none of those compared to Kara Danvers bathed in morning sunlight.

Lena ran her fingers through Kara’s messy hair while pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

Kara hummed, her thumb dragging along Lena’s hip lazily.

“What are you thinking about?” 

Kara’s voice was a whisper, like she didn’t want to break the stillness of the early morning and the quiet of the room. 

Lena loved Kara first thing in the morning. Her voice was soft and rough, and if they didn’t already wake up tangled in one another, Kara would pull Lena against her and rest her hand against any bare skin she could find. 

“Just you,” Lena whispered, working through a few tangles with her fingers, “And how you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Kara blushed, her eyes opening and looking at Lena with more love than Lena thought she’d ever feel in her life.

Because, while Lena had seen so many amazing and beautiful things in her life, she hadn’t felt love as deep as the love Kara gave her every day since they met.

It had felt overwhelming at first. Lena wasn’t used to love without conditions. She was used to people using her to gain something, and she thought that’s how it would always be. Lena thought she was almost cursed to be by herself forever, and even if she wasn’t necessarily happy with that, she accepted it.

Well, Lena thought that until Kara Danvers walked through the door of her office, so unsure of herself and with a shy smile that Lena found herself slowly falling for, even then.

Kara pressed a kiss against Lena’s jaw, the hand on Lena’s hip pulling Lena closer against Kara’s warm skin. Lena could feel Kara’s other hand running over her waist and slipping between Lena’s side and the bed.

“I think you forgot something that’s even more beautiful,” Kara said against Lena’s neck before pressing kisses down to Lena's collarbone.

Lena’s fingers tangled into Kara’s hair, and even though she knew what Kara was going to say, she still breathed out, “What,” as Kara kept kissing her neck and running her fingers up and down Lena’s spine.

Kara rolled Lena onto her back, and Lena didn’t even realize that she had closed her eyes until she opened them to see Kara holding herself over Lena with a bright smile that Lena is pretty sure could put the sun to shame.

“You.”

Warmth flooded through Lena, and it ran through her veins and reached her fingertips and down to her toes. It felt like the first sip of coffee in the morning or a warm, bubble-filled bath after a long day, and Lena couldn’t stop herself from smiling up at Kara, her fingers continuing to run through hair made golden from the sunlight streaming in where the curtains didn’t quite meet.

“You’re such a charmer,” Lena said through a soft laugh.

“You started it, with your romancing this morning,” Kara laughed too, and she dropped down onto her forearms, her lips so close to Lena’s, but even with Lena pulling down on Kara’s neck and shoulders, Kara wouldn’t budge. “I’m just trying to catch up.”

Lena tried pushing up to kiss Kara, but Kara moved away just slightly, her smile turning into a smirk that set Lena on fire in the most pleasant way.

“Kara—” Lena started to complain, but Kara pressed her into the bed before she could say anything else, Kara’s lips warm against hers.

Lena’s heart skipped a beat, and even after all these years, after eleven years of marriage and four years of dating before that, kissing Kara always felt like their first time, when Kara walked Lena back to her building and kissed Lena outside on the busy sidewalk of National City.

Just as Lena bit down on Kara’s lower lip, someone knocked on their door.

“Moms,” Emilia said, and Lena could almost hear the eye roll, “Come on. You said we were going to go to the history museum today.”

Kara placed one last kiss on Lena’s lips before pushing off of Lena and getting out of bed. “We’ll be out in a second, sweets,” Kara calls to Emilia, and Lena couldn’t keep her eyes off of her wife looking around for the clothes they discarded last night.

When Kara noticed Lena watching her, she threw a soft pair of shorts at Lena, “Like what you see?”

Lena smirked, “You have no idea.”

As Kara pulled a shirt on, Lena wished that they had just a few more minutes alone in bed, time enough for her to run her hands all over Kara’s body and press her lips to the part where Kara’s shoulder and neck meet, the one that always makes Kara squirm underneath her.

“Hey,” Kara said, and because she was distracted, Lena didn’t even notice that Kara was sitting right in front of her, “We’ve got a very impatient teenager that’s been waiting to go to the new exhibit at the history museum all week, so you should probably get dressed.”

“Just one more kiss?”

Kara smiled softly, and she leaned in to press a soft kiss against Lena’s lips. Lena tried pouting to get another, but Kara smiled and said, “I’m going to go start breakfast. Do you want coffee?”

Lena leaned over the bed and picked up her shirt, “Yes, please.”

“As you wish,” Kara said before pressing a kiss against Lena’s forehead and leaving the room. Lena could hear Kara talking to Emilia as she moved down the hallway and into the kitchen, Emilia making some sassy comment and Kara laughing as she pulled out pans and started the coffee machine.

It didn’t take long for Lena to pull on pajamas and smooth out her hair, and she stopped at the end of the hallway just to watch her family in the kitchen.

Kara was standing in front of the stove, saying something over her shoulder to Emilia as Emilia started the kettle. The two were smiling, and Emilia’s socks slid on the hardwood as she moved around the kitchen, taking out juice and fruit from the fridge and taking plates and silverware to the table.

If Lena thought that Kara was more beautiful than every wonder on Earth, nothing even compared to seeing the family Lena had built, happy and safe and nothing like her family growing up. Breakfasts at the Luthor house were quiet and cold, but her breakfasts now were filled with Emilia talking about her latest art project or Kara telling them about her latest article.

“Mom!” Emilia said, cutting off Lena’s thoughts and sliding over to wrap her arms around Lena’s waist, “What are you doing just waiting over here?”

Lena smiled down at Emilia and moved some hair out of her face, “Good morning to you too, love.”

“Good morning, Mom,” Emilia said with an eye roll, and Lena wasn’t even annoyed at the new sass Emilia had been testing out since her thirteenth birthday, “Why are you just waiting awkwardly in the hallway instead of coming to help make breakfast?”

“I’m just thinking about how lucky I am.”

Emilia stopped hugging Lena and turned back to the kitchen, saying, “Mama, Mom is getting sappy for no reason.”

“Leave her alone, sweets,” Kara said with a laugh, “Let your mom have her emotional moments.”

Lena moved to pour herself a cup of coffee, and she nudged Kara on the way, “I was not getting emotional.”

“Sure, babe,” Kara finished the eggs she was cooking and started to scoop them onto a serving plate, “Whatever you say.”

Lena nudged Kara again, and she knew that she wasn’t anywhere near strong enough to nudge Kara at all, but Kara went along with it, letting Lena’s nudge actually move her. Kara was smiling though, and she kissed Lena on the shoulder as she moved to put breakfast on the table. 

Lena poured another cup of coffee for Kara, adding milk and plenty of sugar, before joining Kara and Emilia at the table.

Emilia was already mid-story about the new exhibit at the history museum, and Kara was putting a few pieces of bacon on her plate before putting a few on Emilia’s plate, knowing her daughter was too distracted to even think about the breakfast in front of her. Kara smiled up at Lena as Lena placed Kara’s coffee in front of her, and she handed Lena the fruit and yogurt without even needing to ask what Lena wanted. When the kettle clicked off, Emilia got up from the table to make herself a cup of tea without breaking her sentence. 

Midway through breakfast, Kara just looked at Lena and smiled, and Lena felt that same warmth that she felt earlier when they were still in bed.

“Moms, knock it off,” Emilia said, pretending to throw up as she stabbed another piece of fruit onto her fork, “I get it. You’re grossly in love.”

Kara’s smile got wider, “Apparently I’m not allowed to smile at you anymore.”

“Yes, and apparently our daughter makes the rules of our home now,” Lena responded, her smile turning into a smirk, “Little does she know that her trip to the history museum is on the line.” Even though Lena was technically talking to Kara, she directed the last part at Emilia, who narrowed her eyes.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me,” Lena smirked.

“That’s evil, Mom.”

“It’s the Luthor genes shining through.”

Kara stifled a snort, remembering a moment on CatCo’s balcony when Lena said the same thing.

“Fine, be grossly in love,” Emilia said, stabbing another piece of fruit, “Only because I’m not going to give up the chance to learn about Winston Churchill’s time as Prime Minister and his influence in World War II.”

Lena turned back to Kara. “Our daughter is such a nerd,” she said affectionately.

“She gets it from you,” Kara said.

“I think we all know I get it from both of you,” Emilia said, cutting off the inevitable joking argument she knew would come out of that.

“Alright, enough sass,” Lena joked, “Go get dressed, love.”

Emilia shot up from the table, and she kissed Kara and Lena on the cheek before rushing back to her room.

“Where did she even get her love of history?” Kara asked as she picked up the plates and moved them to the sink.

“I don’t even know,” Lena picked up the mugs, “I thought she was going to like science more with how many of us tried getting her to like it.”

“Maybe she got too much of it.”

“I blame Winn.”

Kara laughed, turning on the water to start rinsing off the dishes, “Yes, because Winn did all those experiments with her in our kitchen that always made a huge mess. That definitely wasn’t you.”

Lena moved Kara and started to fill the dishwasher, “Emilia loved those experiments, thank you very much.”

“And yet, she loves history.”

Lena smiled softly, “She does love it a lot, doesn’t she?”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist as she rinsed off dishes, “It’s adorable.”

Lena shut the water off and leaned back into Kara, “It is.”

They sat like they for just a minute before Kara kissed Lena’s neck and left to go get ready while Lena finished the dishes.

Later, as they’re on their way back from the museum, Lena looked through the pictures she took of Kara and Emilia throughout the exhibit and stopped on a picture of the three of them that Kara insisted asking someone to take. Kara and Lena were on either side of Emilia, each with an arm around her, and Emilia was in the middle with a wide smile, an arm around each of them. They were in front of the entrance to the exhibit, and there was a large tank behind them.

Lena made the picture her background and looked in the backseat at Emilia, who was reading her new biography of the role of women in wars, and then across at Kara, who was humming along to the song playing on the radio. 

Kara noticed Lena looking at her and smiled, reaching across the middle console to rest a hand on Lena’s knee.

Lena intertwined their fingers and thought about every amazing thing she’s ever done in her life, and she smiled back at Kara as she thought that everything she had ever done could never been as amazing as her life right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, there it was, everyone. If there are any prompts you'd life to see me do, in this universe or in general, let me know in the comments, or, if Tumblr is more your speed, my Tumblr is hellofromthe-otter-slide. I welcome asks, messages, and really, just about anything. Interested in my thought process? Hit me up. Want to see the real life Sam (because he is an actual stuffed animal that I own)? Send me a message. Interested in the woman behind the fic? Come on over.
> 
> Alright, enough of that.
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
